Court Files
by alexobee
Summary: A wee adults only one. This was the first I wrote, and no, still haven't even seen the show. This one was more smut focused, and I don't actually believe any of this would be in their personalities...Oh well! Yay for A&O smut!


It should have been a regular day in court, even though the two women were in different positions that they were used to. Alex was up the front, stating a case for a high school friend. It should have been easy, all the evidence was there to prove that Alex's friend Casey was in the right and her work had been stolen, but it was still Casey who started the true trouble. Defence claimed there was a brawl between two women over copyright laws, started by Casey. Although Casey did start it, she had all her drafts of her new piece that put her starting the fight as a mitigating factor. The other bitch had come into Casey's apartment, been read the work in a time of high sexual energy and decided to leave the place with it when she bailed in the morning.

Olivia was just there for the ride. She had seen the brawl, and finished up as a witness, but was hanging around to support Alex. She wasn't sure why, they didn't talk more than they needed to at the office, but Alex had asked to carpool today even though she knew Olivia wasn't needed in court. Sitting in the back of the courtroom, with a light glisten of sweat covering her skin from the hot summer's day, Olivia wasn't aware how much she was daydreaming. She was only focusing on burning into her memory the way Alex had touched her so gently on the wrist and asked if she would come with her today. The way she asked while looking down, and then raised her eyes to meet Olivia's…No wonder Olivia said yes without thinking. She hadn't been able to resist the depth in her eyes, nor the sheer stockings on her legs making Alex shimmer as she walked away to get her bag.

She only really noticed she was daydreaming when she was completely staring at Alex, watching her stroke her leg, just above her knee where her tight fitting skirt ended. It seemed like she wasn't just stroking…There was more to it. Olivia noticed as she tuned in to Alex's movements that evidence was being read. Casey's work was slightly loaded with erotic tension, and Alex seemed to be responding to it. The evidence was being read out by a blushing lawyer in his 40's, nice strong voice and a sharp looking suit. As the work began to detail two ladies at a gym, writing in each other's sweat after a long session in the locker room, Olivia noticed Alex leaning further back in her chair, and letting her skirt ride further up her knee. Sitting behind her was a prime position to be watching her hands move up her thighs under the table, and Alex seemed unaware that she was even touching herself in such a sexual manner. Olivia forced her knees together to hold the pooling fluid from her vagina from moistening her trouser legs, but the movement only squeezed her already swollen lips against her clit. She crossed her legs, and uncrossed them, and crossed her other leg on top. It was no use, she could feel her face flushing. Not now…She had to sit through a few more hours of this, and there was no time to be getting aroused. She looked up again to watch Alex, only to notice her staring straight back at her. Those eyes drew her in once again, and she felt like she was melting into her pants, and into her eyes. Alex seemed to give her the up and down look, turned her lips up at the corners into the faintest smile, and turned back around.

"Order! Order!" Suddenly Olivia was snapped back into attention by the heavy swing of the judges hammer on his table. "For personal reasons, this case will be adjourned until tomorrow morning at nine am. All parties rise." Alex rose, giving Olivia a great view of her posterior as she bent at the hips to gather her papers from the table. Olivia was sure it was directed at her, but with the way her mind had been racing it could have been nothing.

Alex surprised Olivia on the ride back home, she seemed to be hinting at something the whole ride. Olivia was certain that despite the looks she had been getting, it was nothing and she should wait until they were back at the office to shower off her excitement. Alex was just about to say something about the case when Olivia screeched the car to a halt behind an old, beaten up Ford. "Wait here. This car fits the description of the one we were looking for last week. The scratches on the rear fender have discoloured paint as well, matching the walls of the scene, I need to take some photos." "Well what am I going to do?" sulked Alex. "It's hot as hell in here, and the air con is out. I'm going for a walk." Olivia just got out of the car and began looking over the suspicious vehicle. Thanks to Alex she didn't have the warrant to take samples, or place a bug but she could take notes and photos.

All of fifteen minutes later, Alex strolled back to the car with more of a sashay to her walk than usual, and more of a grin than, well, ever. She was carrying a large brown paper bag in her hand, which she clutched to her chest as she climbed back in the car. "So what took you so long? What have you been getting?" Olivia enquired, wondering still why Alex was looking so happy with herself. "Oh nothing you'd be interested in," she replied, still smirking, "I was just thinking about the stories in court today and it reminded me of when I was younger and err, had more of a…" She trailed off, looking like she had said too much. Olivia looked sour, and without another word, took them both back to the office.

It was getting late, Olivia was now kicking herself for going to court when she didn't need to. The work was piling up and she had to get it done tonight. The office was quiet and mostly empty, perfect for concentrating on the task at hand. If only she could concentrate. Her womanly area was still moist from earlier in the day, every time she thought back to Alex touching her thighs in court, she just got wetter. Olivia started rocking back and forth on her chair, easing some of the pressure from the blood rushing to her clit. She closed her eyes and pressed one hand against her inner thigh, and one flat on her stomach, moving her clothing so it rubbed her zones more closely. She was mid moan when the door slowly opened, and didn't notice Alex let herself in, carrying the bag she got earlier. "Looks like you're working hard Benson." Olivia shot up in her seat, flustered, and breathing heavily. "Sorry to interrupt. I realise I left your question unanswered earlier today, which was rude of me. I was out strolling the block while you were busy and came across an erotic store and went in for a look." "Cabot, I think this is going too far. What exactly are you in here for. And for god's sakes, knock next time!" Olivia was trying to redeem herself, but it clearly wasn't working. Alex was looking intoxicating, standing there in the doorway with her skirt clinging to her amazing legs, her amazing neck peeking out from the top of an amazing torso, clad in an amazing singlet. "Sorry, I'll try, but I had other things on the brain." Alex bit her lip after saying this, driving Olivia a little more insane with lust. She could already feel her neck heating up just by looking at her. She couldn't stand it, and she knew she couldn't get let down by not having her way. "Out, please. I need to be working right now. I shouldn't have even been there today, you know that…" Alex smiled with the tiny corners of her mouth, and began to slowly run her tongue over her lips. She knew Olivia had been watching her in court. She even spread her legs so she could see more. Being watched like that did it for Alex, although she had more sinister plans. She dropped the brown paper bag at Olivia's feet, and watched Olivia's eyes follow it down, only to open in surprise when she saw the array of goods in there. "Right Benson, if you're working so hard I told you I needed the report for the DEA on my office today. I need it on my desk in 20 to fax before their night shift ends." Alex huffed, picked up her bag and walked with an air of dominance out of the room.

Olivia groaned, and set about getting on with the report. She couldn't keep her mind off the contents of the bag…It looked like Alex would be having some fun at home, when she got there. She finished off the report, and took it down the corridor to Alex's office. She raised her hand to knock, but just before she could, she heard a distinct moaning coming from the room. She listened a moment longer, before pushing open the door without knocking. Alex was a sight…One delicate and heeled foot was rested on the desk, while another sat on her bookshelf. She sat low in her chair, angling her pelvis upwards for the bright pink dildo that was feverously working its way into her glistening pussy. Alex seemed to have been expecting her, she didn't skip a beat in demanding to see the report. And demanding the door closed behind her.

She called Olivia over to her desk, amused by the way Olivia had stood there at the door looking almost hypnotised by her deep thrusts on the still moving dildo. She had lost her sour edge now, no longer looking irritated about the disruption to her work, instead solely mesmerised by the rotating fingers, pushing in the dildo, and squeezing it back out using her pelvic muscles, only to push it back in again with her fingers, slowly rotating it as she went. The lamp on her sturdy desk made the fluid on her pussy glisten as she moved, and catching the eye of a certain detective.

"Well? I can't read that report with my hands busy can I, Benson. I need you to take care of this while I read over your work!" Alex demanded. Olivia hurriedly rushed forwards to place her hand on top of Alex's on the end of the dildo, while handing her the report with the other. She licked her dry lips and tried to slow her breathing, aware of how excited she was getting, but her heartbeat was deafening in her ears and her mouth dried out from the heavy panting. Alex guided her hand, working her internal muscles to push the dildo against her hand, smoothly gliding in her slippery folds with the juices of her body. Building up a rhythm, Olivia held onto the arm of the chair to stop her legs from turning to jelly and failing her as the blonde tipped her head back and moaned loudly, grabbing Olivia by the wrist and guiding her hand to remove the dildo and fuck her with her fingers.

She knew what to do, she had always been keen on masturbating, especially after leaving so many lovers without ever having been properly pleased by them. Her fingers curled, and pressed against the spongy inside wall of Alex's vagina. She had never expected to get this far, this close to Alex, especially after the amount of fantasies she had dismissed thinking Alex would never so this way. She fucked Alex shallow and quickly, running her thumb along her clit as she made the movements. This always drove her crazy at home, when she was beginning to get close to orgasm she would always tease herself by fucking shallow, then when she couldn't hold off anymore, add another finger and plough as deep as possible until she had her deep, whole body vibrating orgasms and was left shuddering as each aftershock rocked through her body. It seemed to be working for Alex anyway, as she teased her shallow vulva and outer lips, Alex was gasping for breath and picking her hips off the chair to force her fingers deeper into her, but Olivia held back until Alex sat back down for a moment, then without warning slid her index finger along a dribble of Alex's juice and slid the three as deep into Alex as she could manage.

The blonde let out a half scream, half moan as her vagina was stretched open and pounded hard by Olivia, who was shining with beads of sweat and arousal. Tingling went from her vagina straight up the back of her neck, down to her fingertips and through her legs into her toes as she clenched her pelvic muscles tight around the intruding fingers, and relaxed as they were being pulled back. Olivia kept pounding to a rhythm of utter disbelief that this was happening, lost in the moment of getting faster and hornier and faster until Alex dropped one hand to her own clit, pinching it and squeezing it until she let out a cry so much louder than her moans and covered Olivia's busy hands in her sweet come.

Olivia didn't say a word, or move. She stared at Alex's chest, rising and falling quickly with the increased breathing rate that an orgasm brings, slid her fingers against each other, moving quickly in the silky juice of Alex's pussy, and breathed in deeply the smell of a rich wood desk and chair, sweat and juicy aroma. Alex's head eventually rose, blinking her eyes at Olivia, giving her a smile she had never seen before, but one that screamed of post-coital glee. She gulped down her tightening throat, eager for more of the amazing episode that had just happened and Alex swirled her fingers through her hair, and gently pushing her head back down to her vagina, still covered in hot sex from the orgasm moments ago.

"Look at me, I want you to watch me come Liv" Alex directed, holding Olivia's mouth inches from her mound. Olivia just blinked, still in total awe of the gorgeous body grinding the chair in front of her. Alex looked like she was still mid orgasm, with her mouth half open as if mouthing a moan, and chest heaving. "You made me come so hard just then…I didn't know you were going to do such as amazing job…now I want more. I want your tongue inside me Liv, fuck me with your tongue and make me come on your face." Olivia moaned deeply as Alex's dirty words had such an effect on her, she was now so wet her pussy was moving freely of her panties, pushing her ass out to get the effect of the seams of her pants stimulating her clit. She pushed her head hard into Alex, pushing her tongue out as far as she could to rub the inside walls she was teasing earlier, while using her lips to flick the folds of Alex, and taking long drags of her tongue across her uppermost areas of her clit, and back down again deep into her pussy. Alex was now thrashing her hips on the chair, going crazy from the expert tongue work. "Fuck me Liv, fuck me…Oh my fucking god, your ass…Looks so good in the air like that…" Olivia took this cue to spread her legs more, and dip her back so her ass stood out and angled her pelvis to get the best rubbing from her pants, and she thrust her hips even harder around, needing fucking soon before she came just from Alex's smutty talk and the sheer wetness between her own legs. Alex started tensing up, grabbing Olivia's hair and pushing her even harder onto her clit, moving her head up and down as she came to a point where she needed to breathe, letting out a low scream as she came to Olivia's tongue racing on her clit. Olivia herself started coming, moaning loudly on Alex's clit, and moving a hand back to her own, rubbing furiously through her pants, able to feel the wetness seeping through her trousers.

As she shuddered to a pause, Alex slid off the chair and onto her lap, kissing her deeply, licking the come off Olivia's face, and tasting it on her lips. Both sat there, breathing heavily into each other's necks, arms wrapped tightly around each other until they could speak again.

"Olivia?" – "Yes, Alex?" – "Your turn next…"


End file.
